Lulu's Carnival
by Yuji23
Summary: When a strange carnival comes to the institute, it's magic works its way into the mind of the many residents of the League. What would normally seem strange and dangerous suddenly becomes common place as people lose their inhibitions and more among those colourful stalls and tents... Contains: Various Sexual Acts, Hypnosis, Mind Control and Transformation


It wasn't often that Evelynn was drawn to a place of bright lights, excitement and noise, the Widowmaker preferring to stick to the shadows and find her prey isolated and vulnerable for her to toy with, but places like carnivals often served as a good hunting ground when preying on the outskirts of it. People who were perhaps lost from the people they came with, too drunk to know where they were going or perhaps just a little too curious as to what went on behind the scenes were all easy targets for Evelynn to work her magic upon, a delicious hunting ground of sadistic glee that she was certainly going to take the chance to enjoy, her amethyst eyes already sizing up her first target in a tent towards the backend of the carnival.

It was a big tent, perhaps a little too big. Standing much taller than several men but strangely narrow around it, almost like a tower of fabric with just white and red vertical stripes running down the sides. For some reason, no-one seemed to be approaching it, almost like it was invisible to the passersby laughing and chuckling to each other, the only person near a plucky looking Yordle that seemed to be dressed up in a very old fashioned looking suit, matching stripes of red and white and a small yellow barbers hat accompanied with a cane, the girl looking several decades out of date compared to all of the new and sparkling attractions, and perhaps that was why no-one was coming to visit. Either way, an isolated and abandoned soul was just what she was looking for, and emerging slowly from the shadows she began to approach the yordle with slow and seductive steps.

"Oh, look at you, all dressed up for the fair and yet no tickets purchased for the yordle show? You must be so lonely out here by yourself, perhaps you could do with a little company~?" Evelynn purred, appearing suddenly besides the girl as she jumped to her feet, the Yordle's eyes going wide as she took a few steps back, looking in confusion as a hand went to her mouth.

"Huh!? Lady you can see me? Wow! I thought that I was all hidden behind my fey barrier, but you can see through it right!? Heh, this is great! At last the show of the great Lulu can finally begin!"

Evelynn was used to dealing with eccentric yordles, their purity something she oh so enjoyed breaking in as she smiled and nodded along, assuming the girl to just be lost in some sort of fantasy as she approached slowly.

"Oh yes dear, I can show you all sorts of things, why don't we head into that tent of yours and get ourselves better acquainted? I'm sure you'll quickly forget about everyone else out there once you are screaming for more~"

She teased, the Lulu seeming to nod and grab Evelynn's hand in a rush, pulling her inside of the tent with a swift motion. To the Widowmaker's surprise, the tent was nowhere near as small as it appeared on the outside, the inside seeming to contain a space twenty times bigger full of empty stalls and attractions, Evelynn tilting her head to the side as the girl seemed to head off and grab hold of what looked like a large wooden tub, full of water with red looking fruit bobbing on the surface.

"Oh don't worry about showing me things! After all, with you as my first volunteer I'm no doubt we will get all sorts of visitors! Given your obvious beauty and very slutty body, I think you would be a great candidate for my special Apple-slut-bobbing stall! What do you think?"

Evelynn simply looked at Lulu blankly, never having seen a girl so oblivious to her advances before, though the game she was talking about gave away that there was certainly something sexual in how she talked about her own fairground attractions, Evelynn heading over to the tub and looking inside, a number of various sized apples seeming to bob around all with different words written on them such as "Blow", "Handjob", "Titfuck", "Anal", "Creampie" and many others, the yordle smirking as she pointed to the barrel and then to a strange looking cardboard cut out that looks uncannily like her, various places on her body such as her breasts, stomach, arms and cunt labelled with various time amounts ranging from thirty seconds to a whole ten minutes.

"See, the game is simple! They have to grab an apple with their mouths in the apple bobbing bucket and then throw them at you my lovely assistant, if they hit, they get to do whatever it says on the apple to you for the amount of time allocated, pretty simple huh? I'm sure you will work great out the front of the tent drawing all of the punters in!"

"You have to be kidding me… My dear, you clearly are not getting at the sort of fun I had in mind, I wanted to have my own sort of special fun with you, not play some game with the public, though it seems as you need a little convincing…"

She grinned, suddenly flashing her claws as she channeled the dark power of her charm spell, board of the games now as she prepared to take the Yordle herself, Evelynn about to pounce before she felt an apple fly out from the barrel and slap her on the arm, the word "Handjob" written over it as she felt a sudden jolt along her arm as the magic discharged. Without hesitation, her fingers started to run along her sex, pumping in and out slowly as she felt a sudden burning sensation running through her body, the need to touch herself overwhelming as she began to pant, the girl smirking a little bit as she grabbed another apple from the barrel.

"Oh? Reluctant are we? But it's such a fun game! You'll enjoy it too! Just have a feel for the sort of things you might want to do!"

With a grin she threw another apple labelled "Titfuck", the fruit landing squarely on her chest as her breasts suddenly felt a wave of warmth rush over them, her hands moving away from her dripping cunt as she began to squeeze them, watching the blue flesh jiggle and swell beneath her own actions as she let out a small whimper of pleasure, her nipples growing so hard as her breasts nearly doubled in size, Evelynn squeezing them together and rubbing up and down a she wished something was buried between them, Lulu bouncing around behind her and throwing the "Anal" apple at her ass and the "Creampie" apple at her cunt in quick succession.

The burning sensation quickly increased in power as she felt her ass growing out the same way, Lulu giving those fat blue cheeks a firm spank as Evelynn gasped and went back to fingering her cunt, groaning on her knees as one hand worked her tender breasts and the other ploughed her needy cunt, Lulu working those ass cheeks over slowly as she grabbed out one more apple, her own private one labelled "Fairground Slut", Lulu showing it to Evelynn before preparing to throw.

"Now, practice your smile slut, we need you to draw in all of the best crowds!"

With a mighty throw the fruit soared through the air, impacting her straight on the head as her mind went blank, exploding on impact in a mind shattering orgasm that ripped through her body and exploded out of her cunt, her mouth going wide in absolute bliss as she groaned and fell to the floor, Lulu smirking and looking over her attraction and starting to drag the signs and bowl outside. They had a show to put on after all….


End file.
